


This is Enough

by shenevereditsherwriting



Series: Newsies! (except longer and gayer) [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Davey gets covered in hickeys, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Jack Draws Davey, Jack gets his hair pulled, LATER, Lovebites, M/M, Makeout Session, Oh, Post-Canon, alley makeout sesh, horizontal kissing, i think maybe that covers it?, les is gonna be an actor one day, love ya, lovebite is a weird word, makeout cut short, perhaps this scenario was vaguely pulled from a romance movie but you can't prove that, quarantine vibes, quarantine writing, sarah makes fudge but we never get to see it, theater makeout sesh, we're really spicing it up aren't we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenevereditsherwriting/pseuds/shenevereditsherwriting
Summary: While "warming up" in an alley between sales, Davey learns a new trick to use on Jack. Later, he uses it until Jack pins him down hard on the stage floor. No one is upset with the outcome.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Davey Jacobs
Series: Newsies! (except longer and gayer) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521539
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	This is Enough

Davey wasn’t sure how long they had been in the alley, but the bricks pressing into his back started to hurt. They stung uncomfortably, but if the pain lingered he’d be okay with that. Any lasting effects of being alone with Jack, he welcomed. 

It was getting harder and harder to be alone together. As the city grew colder, people left work earlier to get home before dark, including Dave’s parents. Jack reclaimed his bunk on the top floor of the lodge, unable to stand sleeping on the roof. And Davey begged for slow days like this when the streets were nearly empty. If there was less business, he and Jack took to warming up as privately as they could: chest to chest in a dim alley. 

Davey’s head rested on the wall behind him as his hands gripped into Jack’s long hair. Jack busied his mouth across Davey’s chest, keeping the exposed skin warm with his kisses and puffy breaths. Davey’s coat lay at their feet. His dress shirt was unbuttoned a few notches, and his undershirt stretched downward to expose his sternum. If his mother noticed that Davey’s clothing wore out more quickly since the strike, she must have written it off as working on the streets. Missing buttons from frantic moments, loose necklines from the desperation of seeing soft skin, and little tears from nails gripping and pulling against the fabric were never mentioned.The new splashes of color – blues, oranges, pinks, greens, greys – she also overlooked. 

Jack’s hands had untucked the back of Davey’s shirttail, and they wandered over his skin. Chilly fingers iced across his sweat-streaked muscles. Davey shivered as they ran over his spine. His heart pumped hard; his blood rushed in his ears. Jack Kelly made Davey Jacobs feel alive _._ Those strong hands drifted lower, coming to rest under Davey’s belt. They sat innocently motionless for half a moment, and then squeezed sharply. Davey gasped and pulled with his hands, tangling his fingers closer to the scalp. Jack moaned against his skin. _Huh. That’s new,_ Davey thought. He lazily smiled, breathing heavily, and tugged on the curls again. Jack dragged his face up to Davey’s. 

“You tryin’ to kill me?” He asked, exasperated. Before Davey could quip a response, Jack grasped his waist and pulled their lips together. 

Jack kissed Davey hard, pouring in his frustration at the change of seasons. In the past, Jack had loved to watch autumn transform the city with its warm colors and chilly bite. Now, though, _now_ Jack would give anything to be warm and safe high above the city with Davey on his lap. The taller boy’s grip on Jack’s curls tightened again, harder this time, and Jack broke away from the kiss with a strangled groan and a deep shudder. He leaned his head on Dave’s shoulder, desperately trying to control his breathing. Davey’s fingers relaxed and gently fell to Jack’s neck. The older boy almost whined, but knew it was for the best. 

“Maybe…maybe we should get back to work.”

Jack, still huffing, nodded. His knees felt like jelly as he tried to raise his head and stand up straight. He moved a hand from Davey’s side and laid it flat against the wall by his head. He leaned in and pressed one more slow, deliberate kiss to Davey’s lips. _Later._

Davey smiled to himself as Jack set about fixing his shirt while he combed through the boy’s hair and replaced his cap. Naturally, Jack straightened his undershirt and then righted all the buttons. But then, he unexpectedly tugged Davey off the wall, tucked his shirt back into his trousers, and pulled back to wink. Davey gaped at him, shocked. He stood motionless as Jack knelt in front of him to grab the discarded coat, then draped it across his shoulders. 

“C’mon Dave, we got work to do,” Jack grinned. 

As the two left the alley, they nearly collided with Race pushing Albert backwards by his shoulders, claiming a free section of the opposite wall. Jack made a face at Davey, who raised his brows in disbelief. The realization hit them both that perhaps their idea hadn’t been so original after all. They exploded into laughter, noting that neither of the younger boys paid them attention. Jack shrugged with a grin and then nodded for Davey to follow him back out to the street. 

They found Les and Crutchie pretty easily on the corner where they’d left them. The two had agreed to hold Jack and Davey’s stacks while they “ran an errand.” Having now returned, Davey saw that Les held only a few more papers, and suggested he help Jack make up for lost time. Les’s eyes lit up, and he frantically nodded, running off in pursuit of a few well-dressed ladies down the block. Jack laughed; he couldn’t wait for Les to be cast in one of Medda’s shows. The kid was a natural actor, excellent at pretending, and so very quick on his feet. It was hard to believe he was only ten. 

Davey, Jack, and Crutchie spread out and casually sold a few papes at a time, comfortable in the knowledge that failing to sell out meant no harm. The buy-back clause in the strike agreement was heaven-sent. 

Davey was extremely aware of how much colder he felt now, standing on the street with his coat fastened tight, than in the alley with exposed skin covered in kisses. He somehow always felt _hot_ when he was with Jack, like he was on fire. This wouldn’t be a problem, except the comparison made him freezing the rest of the time. Sure, in summer he could climb to his roof and soak up the sun in place of Jack’s strong arms encircling his waist, but with the weather change the only time he felt warm enough was staring into hazel eyes. 

Davey could not stop thinking about Jack’s reaction to having his hair pulled. It was something Davey had thought about for months. With Jack being his first relationship, Davey’s confidence built slowly, but he knew what he wanted. He found every excuse to tangle his hands in those beautiful curls. Today would have been standard procedure. Initially, it was only a reaction to Jack cupping his ass for the first time, but once Dave found that Jack liked it he couldn’t stop. Nothing could have prepared him for it resulting in a timeout. Surely the Jack Kelly wouldn’t be brought down by spindly fingers winding just a bit too tight, right? It would be a long afternoon. 

Jack could not help himself. He tried, of course, but he couldn’t stop staring at Davey. The flush in his face and his glassy eyes illuminated his beauty like never before. Jack wished he had a few colors on him, just to sketch out Dave’s face and neck. Empty handed, he resigned himself to lean against a storefront and watch as Davey cheerily greeted everyone on the street. Every once in a while, his eyes would pop over to Jack, repeating back that same promise from the alley, _Later._ When Davey looked at him the first time, Jack suddenly remembered the sting on his scalp, and his mouth went dry. 

Jack had known Davey loved his hair. It’s why he started keeping it longer. His hands naturally gravitated toward it anytime they were hugging, kissing, even just sitting around. And Jack liked hands against his head. It gave him direction, stability, something to cling to when he felt out of control. This considered, it made sense that having his hair _pulled_ would be a welcome feeling, but nothing could have prepared him for it actually happening. The difference was in the _dominance_ it showed. Jack Kelly, who took orders from no one and vowed to handle everything, being bossed around without hearing a single word, only feeling the intent through his scalp, that made his blood burn brighter. And for the person behind the deed to be Davey, Davey who played the innocent but wanted skin on skin just as much as Jack; Davey, who wore pressed trousers and spoke big words; Davey who made Jack’s heart race just by throwing a smile his direction, Jack could have passed out. Without pulling away to gasp and let the cool air clear his swimming head, Jack is positive he would have. It would be a long afternoon, indeed. 

Hours later, with four hands in coat pockets, Jack and Davey watched Les skip home. He babbled on about the lucky sales he’d made despite the lighter foot traffic on the streets. They walked along silently, close enough to bump shoulders every few steps, but consciously keeping a slight distance. 

Soon enough, they reached Les and Davey’s building. Les walked up to the door, and Jack leaned in to whisper in Davey’s ear. Davey nodded sharply before turning to his brother.

“Uh – Hey, Les! Let Ma and Pop know I’ll be late. We got a… rehearsal tonight.” Davey looked to Jack for confirmation, and he nodded to the kid. 

“Okay… but don’t be too late. Sarah’s s’posed to make fudge tonight. I can’t promise to leave you some. Bye Jack!” 

“Bye Kid. Hey! Great job today!” Jack grinned and winked at the boy. Les beamed before turning inside and closing the door. They were silent for a moment. Jack kicked loosely at the ground, hands in pockets. 

“We’s got a…rehearsal,” Jack mocked. Davey lifted a hand to swat at his chest. 

“I’m a bad liar!”

“I’ll say!” Jack chuckled and looked up to Davey’s face, instantly mesmerized. He paused, thoughts disappearing in the presence of big brown eyes. “Well… uh – guess we better get goin’.” 

Davey nodded. They turned down the block and headed for the theater. 

  


Jack watched as Davey pulled the spare key from its hiding place outside the door. He jiggled the knob and waited for it to click, then the door fell open. They shared a smile. 

The air inside the theater was warm, so both hung their coats and hats in the foyer. Davey took a deep breath, loving the emptiness and privacy. He took a few steps forward, amazed at how large the room seemed with no one in it. He turned back to make sure Jack followed him, and there he was: right on Davey’s heels. He reached for Davey’s hand, sighing in relief as their fingers met. 

“You ever been up on stage in the empty?” Davey shook his head, then followed Jack’s lead. They climbed the short flight of stairs and Davey turned to look out into the audience. With only the ghost light on, he couldn’t see much. It was still overwhelming to imagine performing to a house this large. Jack dug around in his paint cups off in the left wing while Davey snooped among the set pieces. Still in its place from last rehearsal sat a large grand piano. He quietly pulled the bench out and sat down. 

Jack recognized the tune when he heard it, but couldn’t have conjured the name. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and placed it neatly beside his brushes, then sat back on his heels, finally lifting the pencils from the cluttered bin. The image from before played in his head as he moved it to the paper. Davey, rosy-cheeked and bright-eyed, smiled gratefully to someone placing a nickel in his hand. Jack finally relaxed for the first time since dragging Davey into the alley. He loved this, just existing quietly with Davey in the same space. That’s one of the great things: they weren’t always touching or kissing or talking, often only chipping away at their own work. It calmed Jack to know that should he want to speak, Davey would listen, but there was no pressure. He didn’t have to wear the Jack Kelly, Leader of Manhattan Newsies cap. He was just Jack, Jack with his art and tender feelings and soft hands and sweet thoughts and deliberate affection. Jack who sometimes didn’t know the answer. Jack who had fears and anxieties. Just Jack.

The song ended, and Jack looked up for a moment. “I didn’t know you played.”

“My Nan taught me a bit when I’s little. Don’t remember much.” Davey poked away at keys, trying to work out the melody for a different song. The dark eyes on the page stared up at Jack as he polished off the quick sketch. He smeared his fingers along harsh lines to soften the blend. After wiping them on a rag, he carefully scrawled his name into the corner, then rose and crossed the stage. He walked up behind Davey and peered over his head, watching the long fingers work. He wordlessly placed the drawing on the music stand and wrapped his arms around Dave’s shoulders. The taller boy gasped and reached forward, abandoning the keys. He hesitated before touching the piece, carefully brushing his fingers along the edge.

“Jack, it’s beautiful.” He was blushing, eyes never leaving the paper. 

Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to Davey’s cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

Davey returned the drawing to the music stand, then turned around on the bench. He arched his neck up, reaching for Jack’s mouth with his own. Jack hovered over him and smiled into his lips. He shot out a hand to steady himself, accidentally landing on the keyboard. The piano groaned behind them, and Davey pulled back just long enough to breathe a laugh and run his hands up to Jack’s head. Jack’s heart thundered. He knew Davey would try it again, knew it was coming, but couldn’t guess when. He suddenly felt very hot, warmth flashing brightly over his body. 

Davey pushed his tongue into Jack’s mouth. The hand not holding Jack up rested against Davey’s shoulder, steadying him further. The anticipation had Jack’s knees weakening, his hips swaying. Davey twisted and turned his head, angling different ways. He leaned away and Jack chased him, moving to his jaw when Davey sharply inhaled. His fingers were threatening; they gently scraped across the scalp and combed into his hair, but left Jack in suspense. Davey shuddered as Jack licked across his neck, then used his palms to pull Jack back to his face. They locked lips again, both deafened by the blood in their ears. His fingers tightened just slightly, enough to get a muffled moan out of Jack. 

Davey could die happy. Keeping Jack on edge, feeling the anticipation crawling under his skin, Davey felt like a god. He knew Jack was waiting, knew he’d wanted to taste it again, give it another try, ever since they left the alley. And Davey could not stop thinking about it. The rush of power he got directing Jack with hands on his head was bad enough, but to grab his _hair_ and work him that way? It was intoxicating. 

He toyed with Jack a bit longer, smoothing his fingers lightly over his head. Jack grew frustrated, playfully biting down on Davey’s lip. He desperately tried to elicit the reaction he ached for, but it wouldn’t come. Davey was an expert tease. And Jack was putty in his slender fingers. He dropped the hand on Davey’s shoulder down to his waist and squeezed. Davey jumped and squeaked. He smirked at the failed attempt, but grew tired of waiting. 

Achingly slowly, Davey adjusted his grip and then twisted Jack’s hair around his hands. Jack sharply inhaled, buzzing with excitement. Davey waited one, two, three seconds before tugging hard on the locks in his grasp. He lost Jack’s lips as the older boy pulled back to pant raggedly. Davey smiled, peeking his eyes open to see Jack’s flushed face and strong chest. He watched Jack’s eyes when he pulled the hair in his right hand. His dark brows knitted together and his eyelashes fluttered rapidly against his cheeks. Davey leaned forward and caught Jack’s lips again, using the tight grip of his fingers to move Jack where he liked. Jack kissed back hard, lungs burning without care. He squeezed the excess fabric of Davey’s shirt in his hand. He had to pull away and gasp a few big breaths, but he leaned down and sloppily kissed along Davey’s neck, sucking and licking while breathing heavily though his nose. He bit gently down on Davey’s skin, and Davey clenched his fist hard around a handful of curls. Jack’s knees almost gave out. 

“—Fuck, Dave,” Jack echoed over the stage. And he bit down again, harder. Davey’s head was spinning. 

“Let’s move, let’s…”

“Yeah.” Jack pulled him up off the bench and stumbled backwards while trying to pop open Davey’s shirt. Davey’s hands remained up against Jack’s scalp. Jack led him backstage to a painted flat where a blanket lay spread on the floor. Jack paused only long enough to untuck Davey’s dress shirt, then sat down as the boy untangled his hands and tugged off the sleeves. Jack had never seen Davey drop to his knees, but God was it a sight. He crawled onto Jack’s lap and replaced his hands. Jack let his fingers play on Davey’s back. He pulled the fabric of his undershirt up out of his pants to get to the bare skin underneath. Davey shivered, feeling calloused hands roam about his spine. He used his fingers to tilt Jack’s head back and connect their lips again. Davey kept a tight, painful grip on Jack’s hair, afraid to float away if he’d let go. Jack pulled back and groaned, high and raspy. He flattened his hands on Davey’s back, then coaxed one of his knees to meet the other, and rolled them both over. He pressed Davey down flat, straddled his hips, and brought his lips to Davey’s exposed collarbones. 

Davey was sharply reminded of the bite of the bricks from so many hours earlier, and he gasped. Jack kissed and sucked and bit, swearing when Davey jerked on his hair. He sat back for a second, tugging Davey up to pull his undershirt over his head. Davey dropped his fingers to Jack’s hem and pulled his shirt off. Jack pushed him down hard again, chest to chest and skin to skin for the first time. Davey placed his hands pointedly on Jack’s shoulders and panted heavily. 

“You okay?” Jack asked gingerly, holding himself up with strong arms. Davey nodded, then pulled a hand to his own forehead. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, eyes closed. “Just…need a second.”His chest rose and fell quicker than Jack had ever seen, and he pushed back to sit on his knees and give Davey some air. Davey’s hand fell from Jack’s shoulder down to his wrist. Jack laced their fingers, smiling down at the taller boy. He felt his pulse thumping in their connected hands. Davey’s eyes fluttered open, and he grinned up at Jack. Jack slowly fell forward and softly pressed his lips to Davey’s cheek, sweetly and gently reassuring him. He pulled back and squeezed Davey’s hand. 

“You alright?” he asked, concerned for the abrupt pause. 

“‘M good, just…too much too fast, I think.” Jack nodded. 

“We’ve caught a lot a wind today, it’s okay to slow down,” Jack promised. Davey let his eyes fall closed, nodding lightly. His breathing had regulated, and the heat of the moment no longer overwhelmed him.

“Okay, but I don’t need ‘slow down’ to mean ‘stop’.” Jack grinned like a devil. 

“Deal.” He leaned down again slowly, holding his weight in one hand and Davey’s fingers in the other. Jack pressed soft kisses to Davey’s neck, moving from his jaw downward. Davey angled his head up, giving him more room. He moved his empty hand to Jack’s jaw, resting it lightly on his cheek. Jack paused and turned his face to press a quick kiss to Davey’s thumb, then continued on. 

The absolute tenderness that Jack showed now after shoving Davey into the floor only a few minutes ago made his head swim. A man of many talents, Jack Kelly would never disappoint. He was the perfect blend of gentle and forceful for Davey, and he always listened. He listened even when there were no words; when all he had to go on were Dave’s breathing patterns or facial expressions or hand placements, Jack listened. 

He slowly sat back on his knees, still leaning forward, and brought his lips down to Davey’s chest. Davey sucked in a shaky breath and dug his nails into the nape of Jack’s neck, lightly pushing his face down. Jack let a gravelly moan escape against Davey’s skin. All Davey could do was lean his head back and squeeze his hands as Jack dragged his tongue across Davey’s sternum. Jack shifted his weight, and their belts clicked against one another. Davey whined low. 

“S-sorry, Doll,” Jack mumbled out, flicking his eyes up to Davey’s face. He was flushed pink, and his head twisted side to side. His strong fingers wandered their way back to Jack’s hair, so Jack kept going. He scooted his knees back just a bit, and dropped his weight from his hand to his elbow. He breathed over Davey’s tummy, watching goosebumps pepper his body. Jack lowered his face and pressed a kiss to the skin next to Dave’s bellybutton. He took a moment to listen to the air around them. The only sounds in the theater were their puffy breaths and brushing trousers. It was a small taste of being on their own. Jack loved it. 

He puckered his lips and started sucking, turning the sweet kiss into a bruising hickey. Davey’s skin was already dotted with various pink and red splotches across his neck and chest, a usual occurrence, but the thought of having one so low made it difficult to breathe. Jack worked hard about the skin of Davey’s tummy, coloring it purple in clumps of markings. Davey tried to focus on breathing deep, begging his lungs not to seize up like before. He pressed his skull backwards into the floor and kept his fingers clasped securely on Jack’s hair.

Jack unlaced his hand from Davey’s to trace over the collection of bruises on his abdomen. Davey opened his eyes to realize that his skin was very decorated, and Jack’s remained a nearly blank canvas. Stealing a trick from Jack, he bent his knee to push the boy lower onto him, then planted his foot and rolled them over. Davey pushed up with his arms, now kneeling comfortably between Jack’s legs and hovering over his body. Jack was impressed, wearing a proud smile until Davey’s teeth came down on his collarbone. 

Jack shivered and goosebumps littered his strong arms. As Davey bruised his skin, Jack brought his hands to the boy’s torso. He felt over ribs and muscles and the marks he’d left. 

Everything about Davey was so beautiful. He was so elegant and graceful, polite and generous, teasing and charming. Jack really lucked out. After years of one-sided flings and two-night stands, he found someone to love. Davey was his favorite everything. His favorite talker, his favorite hugger, his favorite kisser…everything. Jack stayed in awe of Davey Jacobs. 

Davey scooted down, dragging his lips to Jack’s abdomen. His hot breath tickled the older boy, and he writhed underneath Davey. Davey sat back laughing, raking his nails down Jack’s chest instead. The instant red lines burned Jack’s skin, and he rolled his head back to breathe deeper. He lifted his hands into the air, reaching for Davey. The boy leaned down and let Jack grab a fistful of his dark hair. Davey lightly shivered, but followed when Jack gently pulled him by the scalp into a kiss. After a moment Jack pushed away with a grumble. 

“S’not fuckin’ fair,” Jack pouted. 

Davey, still hovering over him, laughed loudly.  “What’s not?” 

Jack twisted his fingers tighter into Davey’s hair. “It doesn’t work on you,” he whined. 

“You got plenty of other tricks that work on me.” Davey softly kissed him again. “I gotta have at least one to myself.” He shifted his weight to one arm and gently ran his fingers through the curls on Jack’s forehead. Jack angled his neck, trying to chase the touch without raising his head. Davey lowered his hand to Jack’s cheek. He gazed reverently at the face below him: red-bitten lips, flushed skin, tousled hair, and large, dark eyes. 

“You’s gonna stare at me all night or let me walk ya home?” Davey broke his daze to scowl down at Jack, who smugly grinned. 

“I didn’t know a beautiful view could be so annoying.” Jack’s face showed mock offense, then he swiftly pulled Davey by the hair back into a kiss. 

  


It took longer than necessary for the two to leave the floor and get dressed. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Slowly, Jack’s resolve strengthened as he insisted on getting the other home. Though the theater was still warm, Davey shivered the moment he separated from Jack. The loss of the older’s body heat always affected him the same, even three months later. 

Jack sat perched on the piano bench, watching Davey rebutton his dress shirt. He studied the long fingers and their feeble efforts to angle his collar over the purpled skin on his neck. Eventually, Davey gave up. 

“Maybe ya sister’ll answer the door and you won’t have to explain it,” Jack smiled. Davey’s dark eyes met Jack’s as he stalked over toward the boy. He lifted a leg to the bench Captain Morgan style and leaned in close. 

“Or maybe, I don’t have to risk it at all…” Jack shivered, considering for a moment taking Davey back to the lodge to spend the night. It would mean less walking, and he’d get to sleep faster, and he’d wake up to those big brown eyes…

“C’mon Dave, you told Les you’d be home.” 

Davey moved back from Jack’s ear with a sigh. “I did, didn’t I?” he frowned. 

“You know someday, after you get done with school and I’m working in some factory somewhere, we could make sure you come home with me every night.” Davey looked deep into Jack’s eyes and knew he meant that, knew he believed it. He didn’t answer, but kissed Jack softly and deliberately, pouring in the promise that he believed it too. _Later._

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :) this was originally a totally different concept but I killed some darlings and let her live better.
> 
> please leave your feedback! i'd love to know what you think and it means so very much to me <3
> 
> if you're interested, you can find me on tumblr at satanssugar where I post about newsies, queer stuff, and lately almost anything.
> 
> love ya!  
> kels
> 
> p.s. I hope you're staying safe in this scary and uncertain time <3


End file.
